Easily Distracted
by WingedGift
Summary: One-Shot Series: Percy can't seem to take is eyes off of his girlfriend .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes I know it is short, but I hope you like it anyways :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Easily Distracted

Hair of golden wheat; silky locks curled in lazy pinwheels that flowed like a waterfall down her back. A small soft skinned hand reached up to tuck a stray hair behind the shell of her ear. Her cheeks were colored with a rosy flush from spending so much time in under the hot sun. The callused pads of her finger tips whispered over her cheek before a single digit rested upon the bed of her button nose. Storm cloud gray eyes were narrowed in concentration. Long sandy blonde eyelashes framed her beautiful eyes. Peach pick lips moved reviling a set of milky white teeth. Her lips formed the syllables of his name easily, repeating them over and over again…wait.

Her gray eyes weren't narrowed with concentration, they were narrowed in annoyance, and he was the object of her irritation. Percy blinked, a blush colored his face; embarrassed that he was caught staring at his best-friend-recently-turned-girlfriend. He rubbed the back of his neck and offered her a nervous laugh. Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are such a seaweed brain." She exclaimed with a small smile. Shaking her head, Annabeth went back to reading out study questions for Percy to answer.

**A/N Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is a new chapter! I decided to make this into a one-shot series, full of moments where Percy was distracted by his girlfriend Annabeth. Of course, it's not hard to distracted someone with ADHD (trust me, I know). So, I give you Chapter Two of **_**Easily Distracted.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

_Easily Distracted_

Chapter Two

Annabeth was a sight to see; how the hades did he get so lucky? Unlike most girls, she hated all that froufrou stuff. She would rather settle with a pair of worn jeans and an old shirt than a frilly shirt and a tight skirt. Most girl's hated getting dirt on them, always taking a shower after sweating only a little bit. She went as long as a week without a shower, covered head to toe in dirt and monster goop, and she didn't even bat an eyelash. She was amazing!

Another fact about her that amazed him was her self-confidence. Yeah, she was insecure at times - he found it cute whenever she got jealous- but she always had that air to her that said 'mess with me and I _will_ kick your ass'. Other girls fought with their manicured nails while Annabeth would go all kung fu master on people, flipping people over her shoulder; trust him, he speaks from experience.

Annabeth didn't care for her body image; she didn't have time to worry about silly things such as how she looked. Not like she needed to care, she was perfectly balanced between muscular and curvy; she had the frame of a lithe, cross country runner. Thinking of her slime frame made his face flush. They haven't gotten further then the occasional make out session, not that he was complaining, but that didn't mean that-

"Mr. Jackson!" Mr. Blofis scolded. Percy jumped at the sound of his name being called and looked for the source of the voice. Paul Blofis was standing at the front of the distracted teen's desk with his arms crossed over his chest. The English teacher's body language said 'I'm disappointed in you', though his eyes said 'this is the most fun I've had all day'. The small class was snickering and giggling at their fellow senior classmate. At the front of the class, by the window, Annabeth Chase was glaring at her boyfriend.

"This is not the time to be ogling over your girlfriend; you have enough time for that after school. Now I ask that you keep your eyes on the board and pay attention." Mr. Blofis commanded. Paul winked at his step-son before he continued on with the lesson. Percy ran his hand through his thick hair and tried to hide his embarrassment by treating the situation as if it wasn't a big deal. Class went on as if nothing happened; Percy even started to second guess himself, _maybe it was a part of my imagination. _However, he was never one to have good luck. He snuck a quick glance towards Annabeth to look at her profile. Her stormy gray eyes were dark with anger as she glared at the white, dry erase board. Percy swallowed hard and slid down his seat. He was in a shit load of trouble.

**A/N Ahhh, poor Percy *shakes head*. Will he ever learn? I guess you will have to find out next time. Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all the follows/favorites! It made me so happy to see all the notices in my inbox! Also, sorry for not changing the rating the story immediately after the previous chapter, I forgot to do so :/ **

**Thank you to Flabbergastedness,** **allen r, percabeth1212 , That Was Such A Face Palm,** **Unbrokenwarrior,** **100percenthorseMAD,** **and don't judge a book by its cover for reviewing :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or Annabeth.**

_Easily Distracted_

His Wisegirl

She was his wisegirl, the most intelligent person he has ever known; of course all children of Athena where smart, but Annabeth was other worldly. There wasn't anything that she couldn't do! He remembered when they first met and how she taught him about the gods and goddesses. She deserved a gold star for having to deal with him and his lack of attention skills

Often Percy found himself thinking of just how lucky he truly was. He knew that she should hate him; he was the son of Poseidon after all. Annabeth _could_ have decided to hate him, but instead she kept him close and even loved him. The thought of Annabeth choosing him despise her mother's hate for him filled Percy with affectionate for his girlfriend. Percy moved across the small apartment that he and Annabeth shared to sit on the couch that Annabeth was currently studying on. He moved to sit beside her and slowly inched closer to her.

She didn't acknowledge him; she was too busy studying for her English final. Her dyslexia made it difficult to read, so she took the liberty to study harder for her test to insure that she got an A. She didn't say anything when Percy took away her pencil which was balancing in her hand. He pouted when he realized he still didn't have her attention and moved to sit closer to her. Annabeth rolled her eyes when she felt Percy kissing her bare shoulder; the air conditioner in their apartment was broken and Annabeth was forced to wear tank tops in order to keep cool.

"I need to study," She explained with a small smile.

"You're always studying." He grumbled against the base of her neck. Annabeth giggled when the slight stubble on his chin rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"And you need to shave." He snorted, but had no intention to reply. She sighed and tried to push her boyfriend away.

"Percy, I really do need to study." She reported. Annabeth might be able to beat him in sparing, but that boy was toned from years of fighting monsters and no matter how hard she pushed, he wouldn't budge.

"You study too much," he murmured against her jaw. "I can bet twenty dollars that you are going to pass with the highest grade in the class… no the whole school! I call you wisegirl for a reason." He whispered as he trailed kisses up to her cheek. He could feel her cheek lift under his lips as she smiled.

"Wisdom has nothing to do with intelligence. There is a difference between experience and book knowledge." She started to lecture him about the differences when he cut her off. Percy moved to look deeply into Annabeth's eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me." Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You're such a seaweed brain." She laughed, but leaned in anyways and complied to her boyfriend's command (but she wouldn't dare admit that she had listened to a demand given from the son of Poseidon). Percy wouldn't allow Annabeth to study for the remainder of the day. Also about one week later, Percy won twenty bucks which he used to pay for their next dinner date.

**A/N Ah! The fluff! Please review and if there is any idea's I'd gladly appreciate it!**


End file.
